logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Pictures/Closing Variants
Walt Disney Pictures 1985–2006 The ending variant of this well-known, long-lived logo, had spawned many different variants, just like in their variants at the beginning of the movies of the time. Most of the movies had it silent, while some had its ending music play over the logo. There were (at least) two generic variants, one where the full logo played, and the other, which was cut short and starts with the flash coming from the castle (although some movies, i.e. Return to Oz, and re-prints of classic movies featured this variant at the beginning). 1985–1990 Disney1985.jpg 1990–2006 Walt Disney Pictures The Mighty Ducks Closing.png|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) (HD release) Homeward-bound-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hocus_Pocus_Closing.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause'' (1994) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Pocahontas_Closing.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) Oliver and Company (Closing, 1988).png|''Oliver & Company'' (1988, 1996 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-07h10m26s125.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) Walt_Disney_Pictures_I'll_Be_Home_For_Christmas_Closing.png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) Walt Disney Pictures (1989-2006).png|Tarzan (1999) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Fantasia_2000_Closing.png|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-12-23-14h29m32s143.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_2_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) Freaky Friday (Closing, 2003).png|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Haunted_Mansion_Closing.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) The Princess Diaries 2 (Closing, 2004).png|''The Princess Diaries 2'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-16-04h47m08s181.png|''The Wild'' (2006) The Wild (2006, Closing, HD release).png|''The Wild'' (2006) (HD release) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006, Closing).png|''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) Variations Walt_Disney_Pictures_Home_on_the_Range_Closing_Variant.png|''Home on the Range'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-17-18h11m22s44.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) 1988 This logo, which is currently only known to appear at the end of Return to Snowy River (The Man from Snowy River II in Australia and The Untamed in the U.K.; released April 15, 1988; the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo is featured at the beginning of the movie instead of this logo) and its commercials, features the current version of the Walt Disney wordmark being written out (a la the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video and Walt Disney Classics logo) in sky blue, with the word "P I C T U R E S", spaced out and written in a font similar to the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo (the original, pre-2011 version) and the pre-2014 Tribune logo, fading in on the bottom of the name, which is then followed by a white line being drawn, to separate between the words "Walt Disney" and "Pictures". All the CGI animation plays very fast. GW245H185.png|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) 1995–2007 (Pixar variant) In the ending version of the logo, the logo plays normally but instead of the majestic fanfare by Pixar music composer and singer Randy Newman, ambiance is heard in the background with sounds of flapping flags. A sparkling sound is heard when the ring is drawn around the castle. Toy Story was the only movie to feature this logo after the closing variant of the current Pixar logo in the end of the movie, although current prints by now reverse the combo and with this logo plastered by the short closing variant of the current Walt Disney Pictures logo since 2006. This reversed combo came into effect starting from A Bug's Life onwards. A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2 (excluding the certain versions depending on some regions), and Monsters, Inc. were the only films to have music playing during closing logos. The current prints of Toy Story 2, Finding Nemo, and Cars followed suit after Toy Story by plastering it with the current logo (2006 logo for Toy Story 2, 2011 logo for Finding Nemo and Cars), while the original prints of Cars and all prints of A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles and Ratatouille retained the combo. vlcsnap-2013-11-30-19h43m00s137.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 1996 VHS release) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-02h25m59s234.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2005 reissue) Disney_PIXAR_1998.png|A Bug's Life (1998) Walt Disney Pictures (1999-2003).png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2005 reissue) Walt Disney Pictures (1999-2003).png|Monsters Inc (2001) Walt Disney Pictures (1999-2003).png|Finding Nemo (2003, 2004 DVD release) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|The Incredibles (2004) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|Cars (2006, 2007 Bluray release) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|Ratatouille (2007) 2000–2006 The ending version of this logo was just a still version of the full logo. However, the only known exception to that was the 2002/2003 re-print The Lion King, as the full animation played at the end of the movie. A variant of the logo appears in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, except that the logo is in steel with the glowing water ripples illuminating it. BsmU-enJsm7Qa0Pr2R9nEw38991.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h23m05s70.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-14h26m49s21.png|''Eight Below'' (2006) Variations Disney.Flashlight_(2001).png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, A) 1huw9c.gif|''Atlantis The Lost Empire'' (2001, B) 2006–present Walt Disney Pictures (2006–2012)= Nightmare_Before_Christmas_Screenshot_2299.jpg|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2006) Re-issue Cinderella_3_Screenshot_2218.jpg|''Cinderella 3 A Twist in Time'' (2007) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) Narnia_Prince_Caspian_Screenshot_4498.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) Snapshot_-_6.png|''Wall-E'' (2008) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Bolt'' (2008) pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-10255.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009) Re-issue snowwhite-disneyscreencaps_com-14282.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 2009) Re-issue Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''The Princess And The Frog'' (2009) Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2010) Reissue Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2010) Reissue Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) beautybeast_4009.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2010/2012 3-D) Re-issue Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Tangled'' (2010) Bambi_Screenshot_2095.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2011) Re-issue Cars_2_Screenshot_3178.jpg|''Cars 2'' (2011) Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941, 2011) Re-issue Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951, 2011) Reissue The_Lion_King_Screenshot_2651.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011) Re-issue Variations |-| Disney (2007–present)= Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2012 reissue) WDP.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) Oz the Great And Powerful closing variant (2013).png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) Brother Bear closing variant (2013).jpg|''Brother Bear'' (2003, 2013 re-issue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''Cars'' (2006, 2013 reissue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''Frozen'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-02h03m32s61.png|''The Jungle Book'' (1967, 2014 reissue) vlcsnap-2015-02-09-18h01m42s194.png|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Zootopia'' (2016) Disney (2016-present).jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Variations Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.jpg|''Paperman'' (2012) NrC_F9azu-2c199ubqyh8A640480.jpg|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Tumblr_nd467dafOM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013) Disney_Feast.png|''Feast'' (2014) Frozen Fever.png|''Frozen Fever'' (2015) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank Category:1937 Category:1985 Category:Disney